Anna Koshiro
'''Anna Koshiro '''is a 14-year-old girl born on July 29th. Her blood type is A, and her zodiac sign Leo. She shares an apartment complex with her best friends Sou Nagase and Hinata Tokura, her unit being 302 which is in between Sou's (301) and Hinata's (303). Because of her young age, Anna appears to be oblivious to the boys' growing feelings for her, and often mistakes their romantic advances for brotherly love. Because of their close relationship, people would often speculate on who she likes better. Sou and Anna After seeing Sou and his girlfriend, Anna felt as if she was competing and soon got a boyfriend. Although her feelings were for his good looks, Sou gets very jealous, and later confesses his feelings for Anna after her and her boyfriend break up. Confused on his and her feelings, she lets him kiss her. She counts that as them being compatible and agrees to become his girlfriend. Things end up getting complicated for her, so they break up soon, but she is slightly aware of Sou's obvious feelings that he still likes her. They are very apt to fighting, and it usually takes Hinata's help as being the 'middle man' to help patch things up. But after leaving for Tokyo, Sou and Anna's relationship gets even more complicated. To the point where Sou doesn't want to talk to Anna, and keep a distance. Sou knows Anna likes Hinata, although his feelings for her don't waver. Anna feels Sou as a very important person in her life, but she doesn't know if she could ever feel that way for him. They have a very rocky relationship. Hinata and Anna Not soon after realizing she had feelings for Hinata, she grew the confidence to finally confess her feelings. Before she could consider confessing, she hears he has a person he likes, and he feels that they could never return his feelings. She gets excited thinking it may be her, and right before confessing, the art teacher (a.k.a 'Mari-chan') interrupts. Anna knows this feeling and eventually finds out Hinata was Infatuated with Mari-chan. Anna gets very upset, but later still confesses, before he can reply she tells him not to because she know's what he is going to say. She is not able to act normal around him at times. Before the last day of school, Sou tells Anna that Hinata got accepted to the Highschool he wanted to go to in Tokyo. She is not able to finally talk to him the last day of school. Later Sou and Anna are taken to see Hinata after some time they have been apart. Before they leave, she is asked to bring him his lunch, and see's Hinata get kissed by Mari-chan. Upset, she runs off. Some time later at a festival during the fireworks, Sou has to leave to get them food/drinks. Alone with Hinata, she yells at him and tells him to 'WAKE UP!' that Mari-chan doesn't like Hinata. He tells her he knows, and she runs off crying. Soon Hinata finds himself falling for Anna more and more. They end up dating. Trivia * Her birth date is not actually March 10 but July 29. * Some Chinese wikis have assumed that date of birth. Copy of stardust-wink-824551.jpg|cute koshiro -san stardust-wink-1159008.jpg|Nana Haruta's stardust wink ( cover Koshiro Anna) Copy of stardust-wink-2431779.jpg|Koshiro Anna with Hinata stardust-wink-1427625.jpg Category:Characters